If We Ever Meet Again
by VioletandScarlet
Summary: Anna is getting married to Kazuya and forces Nina to attend. What will happen when Anna gets mischievous and sets her sister up with a certain Silver-haired Devil?
1. Chapter 1

If We Ever Meet Again: Chapter 1

A Lee X Nina fan fiction.

Summary: Anna is getting married to Kazuya and forces Nina to attend. What will happen when Anna gets mischievous and sets her sister up with a certain Silver-haired Devil?

Author's notes: This is my first Tekken fic published so it might not be that good. This is AU so the characters might be OOC and the time line is a bit jacked up so bear with me. This is after all just fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any characters mentioned in this fic. All are the property of Namco.

* * *

After the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Anna and Nina Williams have both went home to Ireland. Soon after, the sisters went their separate ways, since they did not get along that well. No contact between them what so ever until a few months passed, Anna had visited Nina in her home.

The doorbell rang, and Nina answered the door. She was a bit taken aback when she saw it was her sister. Usually they'd be at each other's throats the minute they laid eyes on each other but today it was different. They used a more civilized approach.

"Dear sister aren't you going to let me in?" Anna said

"Um... Sure I guess." She said hesitant at first but later led the brunette into her living room.

Silence ensued for a full minute before Nina spoke.

"I don't suppose you're here just to say hi? And if you're looking for a fight I'm not in the mood for one." She told her.

"No and no. I'm here to invite you to my wedding." Anna said smiling.

"What?" Nina sputtered out. "You're getting married?"

"What are you? Deaf? I just told you so!" She giggled at her sister's reaction.

"No I heard what you said. I just don't... can't believe it. That you're actually committing your self." She said recovering from the shock.

"Better believe it. Kazuya and I are getting married in the spring." She said beaming.

"K-Kazuya? You're marrying him? This must be a joke right?" Nina said.

"Yes, Kazuya and no this isn't a joke. I want you to come please? Here's your plane ticket and a map to the Mishima house." She asked her elder sister.

"Wait. What's the map to the Mishima house for?" Asked the blonde.

"Silly Nina, that's where we'll be staying in the meantime while we prepare for the wedding. You will help me right?" She asked her.

"What if I don't want to?" Nina said smirking at her younger sister.

"Oh come on! Please? For me? I know we weren't always on the best of terms but this will be one of the most important days of my life and I want you to be there. No fighting, just getting along besides you're the only family I have left." Anna said pouting.

"Well..." Nina said teasing her sister a bit.

"Please?" Anna begged.

"Alright already! Jeez. Fine I'll go." She said laughing.

Anna hugged her sister like a little girl who just convinced her father to buy her a new toy. Nina had a soft spot for her sister. She just didn't want anyone to know that the cold-hearted assassin had a soft side to her. Just like when they were little she didn't want Anna to join in on their training with their father because she didn't want her sister to get hurt or experience how hard their father was pushing Nina.

"Your flight leaves in two days at 8 pm. Don't be late!" She told her as she went out the door.

Nina saw Anna outside, making her way to a limousine with the Mishima Zaibatsu insignia on the side.

"She's getting married huh... who would have guessed." She said as she watched her sister drive off out of sight.

* * *

Author"s note: So that is how I like to think Nina really feels about Anna. If they really hated each other they would have killed each other for real by now. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm currently typing the next few chapters but I have already written the rest of the story down on my note book so updating shouldn't be too long unless I get lazy again. Read and review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

If We Ever Meet Again: Chapter 2

Author's notes: So this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed the first part next chapters will be in a few hours. I have yet to type them and upload them.

Two days since Anna's visit...

Nina was on the flight going to Japan because of her sister's request. It was a long flight from Ireland to Japan. When she had arrived, she looked at the map her sister had given her. She was planning on taking a cab to get there but a man with silvery white hair and fair skin, clad in a white tuxedo approached her.

"Are you Nina Williams by any chance?" He asked.

"What's it to you if I am?" She questioned.

"I'm Lee Chaolan, Kazuya's brother. Kazuya sent me to pick you up." He said.

He led her to the limousine marked with the Mishima Zaibatsu insignia similar to the one Anna drove off in. Like a gentleman, Lee opened the door for her and let her slide in first and then followed suit. They drove off to the Mishima Mansion. Not a single word was spoken between them. Awkward silence dominating the airwaves, this was understandable they were strangers to each other after all. But Lee who was usually good with conversing with women was there like a shy school boy wanting to talk to his crush.

They were nearing the mansion now it was just up the hill, and even from afar Nina could see many marble statues, pristine lawn and plants surrounding the manor like an Eden. The manor itself was beautiful. It had stained glass windows, marble walls, gold trimmed columns and polished wooden door and window frames. It looked like it had maybe at least a dozen bedrooms, a number of bathrooms a vast kitchen, a spacious garden, an infinity pool and many more amenities. In short the manor was big and beautiful nothing short of a palace. The limo pulled up in front of the mansion's main entrance where Kazuya greeted them, his arm wrapped around Anna's waist.

"Welcome Nina, I hope the trip went well?" He asked in his usual gruff voice as he held out his hand for her.

"Yes thank you for asking." She said in her monotonous voice. She gave a curt nod and shook his outstretched hand. Kazuya led them inside with Anna in tow.

"We are still making preparations for he wedding after all it is still in a few months time but Anna thought that you might be of help. You can stay here in the manor with us until then. One of the maids will show you to your room so you can rest." He said walking across the living room.

He motioned for one of the butlers to bring her bags for her as the maid led the way to her room.

Meanwhile...

Anna had already retreated to her room, which left Lee and Kazuya alone. They like the Williams Sisters, didn't get along well but for now they would have to settle on a truce for the time being.

"Why'd you even invite me to your wedding anyway ? It's not like we're close or anything actually you hate my guts, so why?" Lee remarked, causing Kazuya to chuckle.

"What's so funny huh, Kazuya?" Lee asked his adoptive older brother.

"You knucklehead, of course you're invited. You're my brother, adopted or not." Kazuya said ruffling Lee's hair.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kazuya?" Lee managed to ask him in between noogies Kazuya was giving him.

"Don't get too used to it, right after this we go back to normal." He said as he released his hold on his brother's head.

"Fine with me." Lee answered. "If it's all the same with you brother I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

They both returned to their rooms and turned in for the night.

The Next Morning...

Some preparations were being made. Everyone woke up very early today, they wouldn't want to waste precious time they could be spending preparing for the wedding. They picked out a gorgeous chocolate cake, because chocolate was apparently Anna's favorite. The theme for the wedding was traditional Japanese, appropriately the cake was decorated with cherry blossoms, wedding kimonos and a cute Japanese house. Kazuya picked a nearby scenic Shinto Shrine to have the wedding at. All that was left to do for today was to pick out their clothes. Kazuya went with Lee to help him pick out his formal hakama and left the sisters to find a suitable formal kimono for Anna. Anna tried on many wonderful dresses but none of them she really liked. Until she saw one that was quite unusual and provocative. It had transparent sleeves and the obi was white matching the lower half. It looked like a Japanese- western fusion dress. She tried it on and showed it to her sister to critique.

"Shouldn't you pick something a little more traditional and conservative rather than something slutty like you always do?" Nina quipped.

"Why do you care? Kazuya wants me to show who I really am and besides he told me I could pick which ever one I liked." Anna retorted.

"You want to show people you're a slut?" She asked her sister. "Anyway it's your choice. It's your wedding after all." She continued even before her sister could manage an answer.

"Hmph! You're just jealous that I found love first and not you." She stuck out her tongue at Nina childishly.

"No. I'm not jealous, because I'm not looking for commitment. Besides I don't need a man in my life." She replied.

Anna then thought of a plan that would make her sister rethink her statement and it involves Lee.

"Suit yourself, you're going to die old and alone." Anna said in a mocking tone, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I don't mind, that's better than sharing it with some bastard. Enough about this already. If you want the dress let's go pay for it before Kazuya comes back." She said shoving Anna in the changing room to change.

Author's notes: sorry for the uneventful chapter but I promise to update tomorrow. I need the sleep to attend school. . Chapter 3 will follow soon.


	3. Chapter 3

If We Ever Meet Again: Chapter 3

Author's notes: So this is chapter 3. Sorry! I know I promised it to be up by the weekend but I didn't have the time, college and all. I underestimated college so I got a low grade. It was either flunk university to write my fics or put my fics on the back burner until I finish the semester. The decision was obvious. So sorry about the loooooooong delay.

They went back home to the Mishima Mansion for dinner. Heihachi was seated at the head of the table, his sons, Kazuya and Lee at his right and left respectively. Anna was seated next to Kazuya while Anna made sure Nina sat beside Lee as part of her devious plan. Kazuya had been made aware of this as they were leaving the dress shop. Silence filled the room as they ate, then, Anna spoke up:

"Is it just me or do you two look good together?"

Kazuya mock pondered and made it look as if he was considering it.

"Yeah I agree you two look like a couple." Kazuya said suggestively

Lee blushed and looked sheepishly at Nina who was trying her best to act unfazed, maintaining her cold demeanor. Heihachi never considered Lee with anyone that he was genuinely in love with but he liked where this was going and maybe Kazuya and Anna are pushing a little to hard. He decided he would save Lee from their wrath... for now.

"Kazuya, aren't you forgetting it's supposed to be your special day and not Lee's?"

"We were just noticing father." Kazuya said with a smirk. He loved teasing Lee no matter what and seeing him react as he did made it all the better.

"I'm just saying, you get married first. We'll worry about Lee's later." Heihachi said chuckling. "Anyway, since all of you are adults and I trust no one will do anything stupid while I'm gone, I'm leaving for a business trip to the States and I'll be back in time for the wedding if all goes well. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack my things now." He said standing up to leave.

When Heihachi had left, all four remaining discussed their activities for tomorrow.

"Why not visit the venue and decide on the decorations?" Lee proposed.

"Well we could do that then we can look for a reception venue." Nina suggested.

"Oh, I always wanted to have the reception on a beach." Anna piped in.

"Ok then, it's settled. We'll go after lunch." Kazuya said dismissing the conversation as the maids cleared up the table for them.

Morning arrived and Anna woke up. She went to the kitchen to have breakfast and saw that Kazuya was already up and dressed.

"Good morning, You're up early." She greeted him.

"Hurry up and eat. Then get dressed." He said flatly.

"Why what's going on?" She asked confused.

"We're going to ditch Lee and Nina. I also gave the workers the day off so no one would disturb them." He answered smirking.

Anna laughed at this, she didn't know Kazuya could be this mischievous, and quite frankly she liked it. She did as she was told and they took the limousine to the venue which was the last vehicle in the garage. The other cars Kazuya hid somewhere. It was now noon and Nina had just woken up. She looked at her phone for the time and saw it read 12:05.

"Damn. I'm late. I might have kept everyone waiting." She said.

She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick bath then into the kitchen to find everyone but she didn't find anyone, not even the staff.

"Oh well I guess they ditched me for being late and all." She said.

She sat down on the couch and proceeded to watch TV instead. There was nothing on so she opted for the Tom and Jerry cartoons that was being aired. A little later, Lee woke up, he just like Nina saw that he was late. So he sprang out of bed, took a shower and went out of his room. The Mishima mansion looked deserted. He headed to the kitchen and from there he could see Nina watching cartoons. He found this quite amusing, who would have thought Nina of all people still watch cartoons. He made a bowl of cereal and decided that he would join her.

"Looks like they ditched us."Lee said sighing.

"Oh well, that's what we get for being late. Besides they might have wanted to be alone." She said dismissively.

They sat in silence watching TV. Lee tried to initiate a conversation with her but failed miserably so they ended up having more of the dreaded awkward silence. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Shit why didn't I think about it before? I'm such an idiot!" He said

"What is it?" Nina asked confused at his sudden outburst.

"Go get dressed then meet me down here after." Lee said.

"What for?" She asked him.

"We're going to follow them." He said plainly.

"How?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He said.

Five minutes later, Nina was the first to finish. She was waiting for Lee and she was getting impatient. Finally, he emerged from his room fully dressed in his usual tux.

"What took you so long?" She asked quite annoyed.

"Beauty mustn't be rushed honey, especially mine." Lee said chuckling at his own statement.

"Whatever. So how are we going to get there?" She said as Lee was leading them to a basement of sorts.

"With this." He said as he proudly unveiled his precious motorcycle.

"I see you have great taste in bikes..." She complimented.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said.

"Can I drive?" She asked, still in awe at the sheer beauty of the bike.

"What? No, I'm driving. Now hop on and let's go." He told her.

"...I really wanted to drive..." She muttered as she climbed on.

"...Maybe some other time I'll let you drive." He said when he heard what she said.

Nina blushed and thought to herself: 'Shit! He wasn't supposed to hear that!' Fortunately for her she was behind him so she couldn't see her blush. She put her arms around his torso and he started up the engine and took off.


End file.
